


Heaven in Hiding

by sequence_fairy



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Multi, grounded!verse, ot3: neapolitan ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/pseuds/sequence_fairy
Summary: Lately, it’s been hard to find a night where they are all in the same city. This is one of those nights.





	Heaven in Hiding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GunnerPalace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunnerPalace/gifts).



> For Dux, on his birthday earlier this year. Thank you for giving these three to me to play with, and I hope you love this as much as I do. 
> 
> Set in the nebulous future of the Grounded!verse, after all previously published fic.

This is a rare occasion - all three of them in the same city, on the same night. They haven’t spent more than an afternoon all together for what feels like months, and so they take advantage. 

It’s dinner out - Rukia drinking champagne until her eyes sparkle like the diamond around her neck, and Ichigo’s mind blissfully empty of everything except the way Yoruichi’s lips close around the strawberry Rukia hands her across the table, and Rukia watching Yoruichi’s gaze trace hungry paths along the clean lines of Ichigo’s new suit. 

They tumble into a cab later, and the cab driver studiously ignores the heated fumbling in his back seat, and when they come to a stop in front of their place, Ichigo is the last one out and he tells the cabbie to keep the change before he chases Rukia and Yoruichi up the walk from the street.

The girls wait, leaning against the door, while Ichigo fishes his keys out of his pocket. It seems to take an age to get the key into the lock – which might have something to do with the way Yoruichi has pressed herself, full length, against his back and her hands keep straying from the buttons on his shirt to his belt buckle and back again. 

Ichigo finally gets the door open, and Rukia all but launches herself at him. The three of them fall against the wall in the entry. Rukia tastes like the strawberries she was feeding Yoruichi earlier, and Yoruichi’s hands blaze a trail of popped off buttons and untucked shirttails. 

Ichigo manages to cobble together enough of his brain in order to push himself off the wall and start chivvying the girls down the hallway towards their bedroom. Yoruichi stops them halfway to unzip Rukia and Ichigo’s mouth waters as Rukia’s dress slips down and off, into a puddle of violet silk at her feet. 

“Like what you see?” Yoruichi quips, before reaching for Rukia’s hand. Ichigo catches Rukia’s other hand and the bedroom door is pushed open by someone’s shoulder. 

Yoruichi strips, artless and without fanfare, and then they push Ichigo down on the bed. He tries to help them disrobe him, but they bat his hands away and then, when he’s bared down to nothing before their gazes, he leans up and pulls them both down to him. 

Thereafter, it is all sloppy kisses and fumbling hands - they are, all three of them, champagne-drunk and silly with it. Ichigo and Yoruichi arrange Rukia between them, trading kisses and both of them trailing hands up and down her flanks. Ichigo’s fingers find the wet heat between her thighs first, and he offers his hand to Yoruichi for a taste. 

Yoruichi sucks his fingers into her mouth at the same time that Rukia’s hand curls around his cock. Ichigo’s breath goes out of him in a rush. Yoruichi releases Ichigo’s wrist and Ichigo leans across Rukia to pull the other woman in for a kiss. The kiss turns filthy as Rukia leans up to join them. 

Ichigo breaks the kiss first and looks at Yoruichi, who grins back at him and shimmies down Rukia’s body. 

Rukia is quick work between the two of them - she’s three drinks in and loose-lipped with them. There’s a breathless edge to her voice already, before Ichigo even drops his head to her chest, because Yoruichi has made space for herself between Rukia’s thighs. Rukia shudders and moans, and Ichigo drops back, rolling onto his side so he can watch. 

Rukia is always a live-wire - her hips rise and fall and her stomach jumps and her thighs shake. She moans, and buries a hand in Yoruichi’s hair, and Ichigo reaches across to fondle first one breast and then the other, rolling her nipples between his fingers while Yoruichi hums and licks and Rukia’s breathing hitches and she arches into each of their touches. 

And it’s meteoric, the rising heat in Ichigo’s blood - the way he can’t keep himself from touching them, the way he can’t stop watching them, the way his skin feels both too tight and not tight enough at all as Rukia comes apart under Yoruichi’s mouth. Rukia’s spine arches, her mouth falls open, and her eyes widen before squeezing shut and her body goes limp, leaving her lying across the bed. 

Yoruichi looks up to where Ichigo is lounging, and lifts her wet fingers to his mouth - a return favour from earlier. He sucks the digits into his mouth and licks them off. Ichigo can feel Yoruichi’s breath hitch. 

Yoruichi crawls across the bed to get to Ichigo. Rukia turns her head to track Yoruichi’s progress, and she rolls herself over, to prop her chin on her elbows and watch. 

Sometimes, when all three of them are together, it’s a mess of limbs and mouths and there’s no art, no finesse, just searing heat and almost-but-not-quite too much sensation, and when it’s over, they come to in a heap on the bed, before distilling slowly once again into their separate parts, as if they’ve been gently boiled apart by the heat they generate between them. 

Yoruichi straddles Ichigo’s hips, and sinks down over him, and Ichigo remembers suddenly, that the other kind of nights are razor sharp and punctuated by the feel of Yoruichi’s nails in his hips and her teeth in his shoulder, and he gasps as she raises herself off him, before driving back down. Rukia pulls herself up, and Ichigo alternates between the view of himself and Yoruichi moving together, and the way Rukia is moving, slowly but steadily across the bed towards them. 

At this rate, Rukia’s going to arrive too late for him, but Yoruichi doesn’t seem to mind, as she continues their race to the finish. Ichigo looks up at her. Yoruichi’s head is tipped back, the long line of her throat exposed and her chest rising and falling as she does. Her hands are pressed into his thighs and Ichigo can feel the bite of her nails. 

Rukia arrives right at the end, just before Ichigo loses his grip on on the coil at the base of his spine and bucks up into Yoruichi, who goes taut above him, her thighs quivering around his and her teeth in her lip. Ichigo goes languid and loose as Yoruichi leans forward, sliding her hands up his chest as she goes. 

She comes to rest on his chest, and Rukia leans up and over, catching the other woman’s mouth with hers. The kiss is wet, and Ichigo can see nothing of it - his line of sight blocked by the gentle swell of Rukia’s chest - but he can hear it. Rukia leans in further and Ichigo takes the opportunity to swirl the closest nipple with his tongue, making her twitch and then arch in closer. 

Unfortunately, Yoruichi’s elbow is digging into his solar plexus, and he shifts restlessly underneath her. 

Rukia and Yoruichi break apart then, and look down at him. 

“Giving up already?” Yoruichi asks. Rukia smothers an amused noise with her hand. 

“Not giving up,” Ichigo protests, “your elbow was digging into me.” 

“Poor thing.” Yoruichi smooths her hand down his chest, and Ichigo shivers despite himself. 

“I’m starving,” Rukia says, into the silence, and Yoruichi’s stomach confirms the sentiment. Ichigo laughs. 

“Okay, snack and then round two?” Yoruichi says, with a hopeful lift of her brows. Rukia grins and Ichigo collapses back onto the bed dramatically, hand flung over his eyes. 

“I’m only one man,” Ichigo grouses good-naturedly, and both girls laugh before sliding out of bed. 

“C’mon, I’ll make you a sandwich,” Yoruichi says, and pads, naked, out of the bedroom, with Rukia in tow. Ichigo makes his way after them, tugging on a pair of sweats as he goes. He leans on the doorway into the kitchen, watching Yoruichi tease Rukia and Rukia tease her back and feeling the swell of a different kind of warmth between his ribs. 

Rukia turns to face him, and her expression softens at something she sees in his face. She steps away from Yoruichi, who is investigating the sandwich fixings in the fridge and reaches for Ichigo’s hand. “Hey,” she says, and looks up at him, “is everything okay?” 

Yoruichi turns at Rukia’s question, and Ichigo reaches for her hand as well. He squeezes their fingers in his and then drops their hands. 

“Ichigo?” Yoruichi asks, stepping closer. There’s concern growing in the knot between her brows. 

“It’s nothing,” he says, and Rukia pokes him in the side. 

“Dummy, it’s something. Tell us.” 

“No, really, it’s nothing. I just …” Ichigo ducks his head, suddenly sheepish. “I just realised how much I love you both.” 

“Oh, is that it?” Yoruichi teases, reaching up to run her hand through his hair. “We love you too.” Rukia nods in confirmation, and Ichigo can’t fight the grin stealing across his mouth. 

Rukia calls him a nerd when he leans in to kiss her on the cheek, and Yoruichi goes back to the fridge. 

Later, once they’ve eaten the sandwiches and round two has been abandoned in favour of curling into a pile on the bed, and dozing with the TV droning on about magic knives in the background, Ichigo thinks about how lucky he is. If someone had told him before that snowstorm in Calgary that this is where he would be in six months, he’d have told them they were crazy. 

Rukia is curled into his side, her one arm flung across his stomach so her fingers barely graze Yoruichi’s back. Yoruichi sleeps on her stomach, head pillowed on her arms and her face turned away from Ichigo. He sighs, and hugs Rukia tighter to him, and turns his head to face Yoruichi, and closes his eyes. 

He really is lucky.


End file.
